


Crack of dawn

by bluefire301175



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefire301175/pseuds/bluefire301175
Summary: Early morning obsessions





	Crack of dawn

I wish I could be buried

Away from the up up up

The stretch and push of rain and traffic

And the suffocation of soot and smog

Because here is all I really want

This warmth between your shoulder blades

The wingless crests that ebb and flow

Your quiet breath is a lullably in the early morning

And yet I won't be lulled away from you right now

It's been a few days without a case and you've not succumbed just yet

You're a satisfied cat

Preening in the after glow 

Right before agitation

Only a second away from biting the hand that feeds you

And yet I love you 

And yet your dark curls wrap around my fingers

As I stroke at the strands that sweep along your neck

And yet you caress me when I can't even see you

Let's-

Let's just stay like this

For just a little while longer

Let me have you a little while longer

Before the rest of the world wants you back

Wants the skin of your lips as you rage at their folly

And the smoothness of your palms

As they feel your disdain

Let me keep you safe

In the safety of my mind

In the warmth of the covers

In the creases of my arms

I want you where no one else will ever need you again

But I'll need you

I will always need you

My madman

My maker

The soles underneath my feet gliding along your calves

They tell me so much of your hidden strength

And you hardly ever hide from me

But then you are shifting suddenly

And the small details are lost again

As your face looms overhead

And your weight is a steady pulse I long to feel

You gaze down at me

Eyes vermillion and a little melancholic

Your know how selfish I can really be 

Don't you?

"I thought I was the selfish one John"

You surprise me with your whisper

You were never one for keeping quiet

"But we all have vices don't we Sherlock?"

And I can see your brain ticking into overdrive

You're thinking of cocaine while I'm thinking of your fingers in secret places

Oh my love how we have so many faults

And yet I never want to stop cracking

Not if it means you looking like I've stolen the sun

Not if it means I can see that look again

And my head presses up as yours comes down

Tipping the scales once again

And the press of dry lips and sourness is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted

I want to absorb you into my skin

Allow no one else to ever see or touch

Taste or smell

Breathe or sense you

Ever again

You feel this seriousness in the roll of my stomach

I can see where it overwhelms you

Surprises you

I wanted it to

And then I feel you pressing down on me

Weight heavy and eclipsing

All I can breathe is you right now and that's more than alright

And your face in my aching shoulder

Hair tickling my ears

Is a symphony I never want to stop hearing

Soft kisses on too warm skin

And I want to cry

As I feel you rising

Pushing into my atoms before pulling away

And the cacophony in my ears isn't just my beating heart anymore

Your phone is…

They want you back

They want you back…

Why are they always allowed to have you back?


End file.
